My Other Side
by Magic Writer 207
Summary: Everyone thinks Conor is clumsy, sweet, kinda dorky, and obsessed with getting good grades. But, what if that wasn't true. When Conor gets a letter and takes a trip home everything changes. Everyone sees his other side.
1. Home

My Other Side

Chapter 1:Home

Conor's POV

I look down at the letter in my hands. A smile makes its way upon my face. I knew they would ask me to visit home sooner or later. And trust it would be Matt, or as we call him Splicer, who wrote me to ask it. I picked up the box beside me. Sliding the top off my eyes center onto a photo. I pick it up and slowly my smile grows larger. It becomes a ear to ear grin of pure happiness. The picture is of me, Splicer, and the rest of the guys. I then reach in and take out my knife and gun. I bring the knife up to eye level and look over the beautiful carvings on it. My fingers brush over the initals carved into the blade. 'C.D'. 'Conor De Luca'. My name. What makes some people run when they hear it. Well only the last name and only ceartian people who know big crime bosses or the cops and Feds. I come from a long line of con men, arms dealers, drug dealers, well basically criminals. But no one here at school knows about that and I intend to keep it that way. I would probably be kicked out of school if anyone found out. I really don't want that to hapeen since my sister will be attending school here soon. I can't wait to see Celia , she's a great sister. It's settled I'm taking a trip home.

**Don't worry the next chapter will be longer. :)**


	2. A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note: Here's the new chapter for 'My Other Side'. Enjoy. Oh, and I put a criminal reference in this chapter. I need an OC for this story. If you find the reference I will use your OC. The OC must be male. He will be part of Conor's gang so he will be a criminal. He must have a nickname. Like Conor and Celia's nickname is Hunter and Matt's nickname is Splicer. Well hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Two: A Warm Welcome

I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and stuffed them in a duffel bag. I grabbed the box and put it in my duffel bag under my clothes. I zip up my duffel bag and grab the key to my dorm room. I step into the hallway shutting and locking the door behind me. I walk down to the garage where Speed and Lucy are working on the Mach 6.

"Hey guys." I say walking towards the Mach 6. "Hey Conor, going somwhere?" Lucy says eyeing my duffel bag. "Yeah, I'm visiting home for two weeks. I already got the okay with Headmaster Spritle since nothing important is hapeening in two weeks." I say running a hand through my hair. "Two weeks! What if something hapeens to the Mach 6?" Speed asked. "Relax Speed if anything hapeens to the Mach 6 just call me." I answer.

"Okay, have fun with your family." Speed says. "See you in two weeks." Lucy says. "Bye guys." I say walking out of the garage. I walk down to the bus station. I get on the bus, sit down, and put my earphones in and turn on my i-pod. AC-DC's "Back In Black" started blaring in my ears. 'Heh, the song is true, I'm back in black.' I thought leaning back in my seat.

A Hour And A Half Later

I stepped off the bus with the rest with the rest of the passengers. But instead of walking into town, I started walking the opposite way. Out of town. I walked for about forty-five minutes before an elabrote, huge, and expensive mansion. One of the many, many De Luca estates and propertys. I walked up to the wrought iron gate that goes around the very large estate. I rang the bell and looked up at the secruity camrea and waved. The gate then opened and I walked onto the grounds the gates closing behind me. I looked around taking in the marble statues and fountains, and the perfect lawns, bushes, flowers and trees.

'Man it's good to be back. I can't wait to see everyone.' I thought smiling. I walked up the steps up to the door. I pull out my key from my pocket and unlock the door. I step inside closing the door behind me. I look around at the expensive and lavish décor of my home. 'It's going to be great living De Luca style again. Living in lavish homes, eating gourmet food, wearing expensive clothes, planning elabrote break-ins. Everything I want I get. I love being a criminal.' I thought my trade-mark smirk on my face. 'First I need to change. I'm not going to look like a dorky nerd in front of everyone. Because I am definitley not a dorky nerd.' I thought still smirking. "Conor!" a deep and very familiar voice says behind me. I turn around to see...

**Ha ha ha! I'm evil for leaving a cliffhanger aren't I! Oh, and before I go thank you for all the reviews. I love reviews. Just click on the button right there to review or there will be a cliffhanger in the next chapter. The button is very lonely...**


	3. Suprise, Suprise

Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note: Sorry if the update is late. There's something wrong with my computer and it won't turn on. He…..bummer **** Well, I hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger from last time. Thanks for the people who favorited, subscribed, or reviewed the story. **** Enjoy**.

Conor's POV

I turn around to see… my father Leonardo De Luca. He has raven black hair. Icy blue eyes that only light up when he's around his family and actual friends. He's tall and muscled. Has a scar on his chest from a fight he got in on a particularly nasty ordeal with the Lombardi family. (**The Lombardi family will be mentioned in later chapters) **"It's good to see you Conor." he says smiling his gleaming white teeth showing.

Meanwhile Back At Racing Academy

"So, where's your other geeky friend?" Annalise said sneering "Or did he finally leave you guys to find a better driver and mechanic for his car designs?".

"_Conor_ is visiting his family for two weeks. Anyway why do you care?" Lucy asked glaring at Annalise.

"Because who else am I going to make fun of and brag to. Also he's actually a really good car designer. He could make tons of money if he would just agree to work for my father." Annalise said still sneering.

"Wait, you and your dad have asked Conor to work for you guys?" Speed said astonished.

"Yes. He said it was a very good offer and he would think about it." Annalise said smirking.

"I don't believe it. Conor would NEVER work for you guys." Speed said defiantly.

"Well usually I would expect Conor to be with you guys but it seems he is not. Now where does he happen to be?" Ziles asked walking into the garage with headmaster Spritle and professor Winn.

"Conor has taken two weeks off to visit his family." Lucy said.

"That's odd because on his school record none of his family is listed." Professor Winn said calmly.

"What?" Lucy and Speed blurted out in unison.

"Surprise, surprise."Annalise said eyebrows raised.


End file.
